Loves Many Doors
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: Virtually any PERSONXZatara from Young Justice: hero, villain, civilian. Hell, you guys can even dig into the DC Archives for suggestions. NO OC pairings. (1)Lawrence Crock/Sportsmaster X Giovanni Zatara (2) Dinah Lance/Black Canary x Giovanni Zatara DISCONTINUED
1. Tricktrades

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am a Zatara fan, I am not going to lie to you. You probably figured that out because of my story Eternal Leo. Anyway, this is an entirely separate story. I love that he has a wife, Sindella Zatara. But, I like the idea of him having romantic relationships with others. I will change his age, gender, anything about him so he can have relationships with other members of the League, Team, civilians who know, and just for the heck of it, the Light. No incest- meaning no ZataraXZatanna or ZataraXAquaman/Orin; due to the two**_ _ **being distantly related in the comics so I apply that to my Young Justice stories with the same principle but their cousins. Rated T to be safe. Idea inspired by the story Everyone Loves Wally by Kiwisan13.**_

* * *

 _Multi-opt 1: Lawrence "Crusher" Crock/Sportsmaster_ _X Giovanni "John" Zatara._

 _Pairing Name: Tradetricks._

 _Prompt: Tastes Like Cloth/Tastes like Italian._

 _Summary: Giovanni is being harassed by his fellow Justice Leaguers for being gay and, unable to take it, he goes for the "cowards way out", but is saved by an unlikely person._

 _Ages: Lawrence is 55 and Giovanni is 40_

 _Chapter Rating: High T._

 _Triggers: Mentioning suicide, attempted suicide, bullying, mentions of prostitution_

* * *

Giovanni didn't know why he decided to come out to his friends. He thought it was a good idea, until he actually did it. He was being teased relentlessly by some and others were avoiding him like he was the plague, most of the team was acting like that, even his own daughter on some days, and he didn't know if he could take it anymore.

Two moths later, he walked into the common room of the Watch Tower just in time to get a water balloon thrown smack dab in the middle of his face. "Agh!" It hurt so bad that he walked out of the room. He knew he couldn't take it anymore. He knew being gay was against his religion, and he was going to hell for loving his own gender, but was going there worse than here? Where everyone was either mean to him or ignored him, including his own child?

He took the Zeta out of the Tower and into Gotham. What did it matter where he died, he figured. Just as long as he was dead. This was the coward's way out, according to his religion, but it seemed like the only option. That way Zatanna got what she always wanted: space. She had god parents, so she would be well taken care of. The male league members didn't have to worry about 'catching the gay'. It would be a public service.

He checked into one of the worst hotels in Gotham under the name of John Smith, and old alias from way back, bought a gun using that same name, and placed it to his head, about to fire.

"I wouldn't do that." A gruff voice said from the direction of the window. sitting halfway in the room was a man in black with a dark gray hockey mask on.

The younger man set the gun lower. "Why not? I'm an outcast to my friends, my religion, and my daughter can't decide if she likes having a faggot for a father or not," his voice cracked as the gun found its way to the edge of the bed. "And I don't know what else to do."

Lawrence sighed. He had been looking for a fight, but instead he found a middle aged man in a crisis who was hurting and conflicted between his life, everyone else's opinions of him, and his religion. He moved all the way into the room, glad to get off of the windowsill because it was hurting a few places. He sat down on the bed next to the hero, who looked too damaged to do anything, even to end his own suffering on this plain.

He took the mask off, no longer Sportsmaster. Just Lawrence Crock. "So, when did all of this start?" Why did he ask that? Why did he suddenly care?

Giovanni didn't talk at first, but after a few moments, he did. "It.. It started a while back. I was undercover as a male stripper, I didn't like it at first, but after a while, it felt good. I was flirted with, there were a lot of girls who flirted with me, but most of the people who did were men."

"Get to the point." Lawrence didn't have time to listen to this much of a story when he wanted to bust some stuff up.

"Anyway, the op was a bust, but I found that I liked it, and I liked the look of a lot of those men, and how it felt to be complimented like that and so I told my friends an daughter I might be gay and they turned their backs on me." It still hurt, that was why he had shed a tear. "So, here I am."

"My god, you are pathetic." Lawrence said, gripping Giovanni by his jaw and turning him so they were face to face. "Listen, you have everything going for you, you have friends, you have a daughter, you have a home. If your so-called friends don't like you because your deciding to come out to them as something that scares them, then go find some new friends. Don't waste your time on people who don't care about you."

He let the younger man's jaw go. "If your daughter down't come around at first, give her time. She'll adjust, and before you know it, you both will be talking about guys together like you've been doing that for a long time. If your religion doesn't accept you for who you are, either go find a new one or stop going. If God is truly the only one who can judge you, then let that be so. Don't let what others think or say affect how you live your life. It may not seem like it, but the only one who can truly run your life is you."

A light seemed to go off in Giovanni's head. Maybe Lawrence was right. No, he was. A smile crossed his face. "Thank you."

Lawrence stood up, hockey mask in hand. "Don't mention it." He glared at Giovanni, seriously don't mention it-!"

Giovanni quickly stood up and kissed Lawrence's lips before he backed away. "My lips are sealed." He said with a smile, ignoring the taste of warm cloth on his lips.

Lawrence gave the Italian a glare as he grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "Don't you dare do that again."

Though, if asked by anyone if his first time kissing a man was enjoyable, he would lie and say he hated the way the black mustache brushed against his upper lip and actually caused it to tickle, or that he despised the faint taste of Parmesan cheese and tomato sauce on his lips. He threw the younger man into the wall, causing him to hit his head and pass out. He left the room, but not before leaving a small parting gift.

Giovanni woke up in the bed of the hotel room the next morning, to find his head hurt like hell and, upon looking at the bedside table, he saw a hockey puck with a cell phone number on it and the words "call me when you get the chance, Cheese Lips." Needless to say, Giovanni felt better about himself from that day on. And called Lawrence on almost a weekly basis, and meeting up when he could, finding that he was slowly falling for the madman in the hockey mask, unaware that Lawrence was falling for the Italian in a suit.

* * *

PAIRINGS ARE OPEN. LIST ANY AND ALL THAT APPLY USING THIS GUIDELINE! For acceptance please put the words _fur ball_ somewhere in the form and I will pick the one that I like best. Acceptance words change with each chapter.

Multi-opt:

Pairing Name:

Prompt:

Summary:

Ages:

Chapter Rating:

Triggers:


	2. Magicbird

Request from Abby.

* * *

 _Multi-opt: Dinah Lance/Black Canary x Giovanni Zatara_

 _Pairing Name: Magicbird_

 _Prompt: "They're good kids, Giovanni."_

 _Summary: In light of the Team's "kidnapping" of Zatanna, Giovanni is in a rage and Dinah feels as if she can calm him down- and admit her hidden feelings for the magician._

 _Ages: Giovanni is 40 and Dinah is 24_

 _Chapter Rating: T/High T_

 _Triggers: None_

AN: I hope I got this right. It takes me a while to write a character as they are so that's why it took me so long to start and finish this. It might be OOC at the end but I didn't know how else to end it.

* * *

"SHE'S GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" Zatara roared, his face turning a light red in anger as his accented voice echoing through the cave. The faint boom of thunder was heard outside, the sign of a magical storm brewing overhead.

" _They're good kids, Giovanni._ " He repeated Dinah's words, proving his point that they, in fact, were not. " _Don't worry, Giovanni._ " He said, his accent becoming more apparent when he spoke in anger. "She's never joining this team!" He declared, referring to his daughter. More booms of thunder were heard, louder his time.

"Giovanni, please calm down. You're causing a-"

"Calm down?!" He snapped, turning to face her, his cheeks becoming even more red as he glared at her. "I will _not_ calm down! My daughter is trouble _enough_ on her own! Your team is an absolutely _horrible_ influence!"

"She's a teenager!" Dinah said, raising her voice a little. "She deserves to do things that teenagers do! You can't just keep her in a cage! That's bad parenting if you try to control every aspect of her life, Giovanni."

Giovanni breathed out his nose, his glare still on his face. He was a reasonable man, but Dinah wasn't dealing with the reasonable side of him right now. She decided to come up with an idea to knock him off of his high horse and get him to listen to what she was saying. She quickly hooked her left leg under his right and quickly dragged it so his legs would fall out from under him.

Giovanni flt his right foot suddenly knocked out from under him, and before Giovanni fell onto the floor, he grabbed Dinah by her arms. Instead of remaining upright like he planned, he fell back and hit the back of his head on the floor. And he had dragged Dinah with him.

Dinah fell on top of Giovanni, her face connecting with his chest. His chest was somewhere between soft, because he didn't have any area that were really muscularly defined, and abrasive due to the layers of clothing on his upper body. She pushed herself up off of his chest, and stared down at his face. He was groaning in pain from hitting his head, but he looked more relaxed now that he did moments ago. Who knew?

She absent mind-idly reached out and stroked his cheek, it felt soft under her fingers. It was so unlike Ollie's beard covered ones that tickled her fingers. His lips were slightly parted due to his breathing in and out, possibly trying to breath easily again.

"What are doing?" His voice broke her from her musings.

"I.." She tried to get off of him at the same he tried to move out from under her. Their legs got tangled and Dina fell back onto him, their lips connecting.

Silence reined as their eyes remained locked on one another with their lips still connected.

Dinah pulled back first. "Sorry about that. I.." Her face was red and she avoided eye contact.

"What?" Giovanni said, looking at her blushing face.

Dinah shook her head, "it's nothing. Let's just get up."

Giovanni didn't pry as they were getting up. But, when they were standing, three feet from one another, he pried. "So, what was it that you were going to say?"

Dinah blushed more and shook her head once more. "Forget about it."

Giovanni sighed. "Okay, fine. Have it your way." He turned to walk out of the room, possibly into the living room area of the cave.

Dinah bit her bottom lip. "Giovanni, wait." She exhaled as the magic man turned around. "I.. I like you. I mean, well, more than a friend." Great, spending so much time with teenagers was rubbing off.

Giovnni remained silent. Last time a blonde woman said that, she had nursed him back to health, married him and died bringing their daughter in to the world, lying all the while. Since then, he had closed himself off romantically to anyone.

"You're serious?" He asked her. If she was, he might reconsider closing himself off to casually date someone he knew, and Ollie had cheated on Dinah so they would be pity dates more than anything for a while.

Dinah nodded. "Yeah."

" _Od uoy naem ti_?" Being a magician made him weary of what people said. He wanted to know, for his sake. He couldn't have a repeat of his wife.

Dinah nodded. "I meant every word, Giovanni. I.. I love you. I'm being sincere."

She suddenly felt an arm wrapping around her waist and lips brushing against hers. "I love you too." Was whispered against her lips before theirs were touching again.

* * *

 _Od uoy naem ti:_ Do you mean it

 **Code word:** Wilbur Wonka


End file.
